The Bestfriend
by Sabrina Gilbert
Summary: When Damon and Elena fight she turns to her best friend Chuck Evans. Is someone jealous about Chuck?


The Best Friend

Short Summary: Ending of 3x14. Elena goes to the boarding house to apologize but catches Rebekah and Damon together. A frustrated Elena goes home and her best friend Chuck Evans flies to Mystic Falls and spends time with Elena. Someone might be very jealous.

I do NOT own The Vampire Diaries. They belong to CW, Warner Bros.

I was sitting down thinking of what I just said to Damon when Stefan came up to me "Do you need a ride home." I just nodded my head. He led the way to the parking lot and went to the car. We rode in silence, I was a bit tense remembering the last time I rode with Stefan he was threatening Klaus while using me as bait.

As we went inside he was the first one to break the silence.

"So what did Esther want?" he said

"Oh nothing just to say sorry for whatever bad things her family did to us." I said which was true because she was begging for my forgiveness but I said I would give it sometime.

"Oh"

I walked up to him and hugged him "Thank you Stefan for everything, for saving countless times, for being there when I needed someone."

I was surprised when he hugged me back "Your welcome Elena "

"Which is why I have to let you go" as I said that I removed myself from the embrace." I love you Stefan, I will always love you but I'm not _in love_ with you."

As I continued I held his hand. " But Katherine will always choose you. Stefan she came back for you isn't that what she promised , it may have took a long time but she kept it. I know you were hurt but I know you've always loved her even if-"

Stefan hugged her "thank you Elena, thank you .You don't know how much this means to me. I know you love Damon and what you told him tonight might have hurt him but he will always love you just like you will always love him."

Elena was in tears now because the boy she was talking was the boy whom she fell in love once , she nodded for him to continue." And your right about Katherine I will always love her. It doesn't mean I've never loved you."

"can you drive me to the boarding house i want to tell Damon how i feel about him" Elena smiled sadly knowing Stefan was still a bit hurt

"of course"

Stefan's POV

when they arrived Stefan started hearing someone moan Damon's name and it sounded like ... Rebekah

He might have looked disturbed and anxious because Elena started asking if he was okay

" I'm fine " was all he could answer

she is going to be heart broken when she finds out.

Once they entered, they saw Damon and Rebekah making out and was about to make love

"cock blockers" Damon muttered. That was until he saw that the "cock blockers"

Elena shot me a look, a look that said ' did you know this '

I couldn't lie to her so i frowned and nodded yes.

Elena's POV

I couldn't believe it Damon and Rebekah were here kissing and stuff.

Rebekah smirked "Well, Well if it isn't little miss perfect"

I glared at her and she seemed to have picked up what that means

" Goodbye lover, you know where to find me" she said after that she kissed Damon on the lips. I had to flinch a little because Damon was kissing the person who literally tried to kill as Rebekah left I nodded at Stefan to follow.

"what the hell Damon why we're you making out with the person who just tried to kill me. I thought you loved me." I was very VERY mad. why the hell was he making out

Damon's POV

" you don't get a say on who i want to make out with and who i wont cause your just a selfish little bitch who always wants something aren't i right Elena " Who the hell does she think coming in here and telling me who i can't make out after she threw my love to my face

" is that what you do Elena after your done saving one Salvatore, you snap their feelings like a fucking twig. I was wrong you are _exactly_like Katherine your a selfish lying manipulative bitch.

Elena POV

I couldn't take it anymore so i slapped him

" You don't know ANYTHING" I screamed at him while I ran to go out of the boarding house. Stefan must have seen me because the next second he was holding me and asking what happened.

" H-he told me i was a selfish bitch. that im manipulative like Katherine." and then I broke down with him holding me.

" no he's wrong you are not like Katherine. He didn't mean it shh calm down Elena" he was trying to comfort me but it's not working Damon's words keep echoing in her head_ " your a selfish lying manipulative bi__tch... exactly like Katherine"_

" I just want to go home Stefan" This was to much drama in one night.

"I'll Drive you"

"I want to be Alone  I'll see you tomorrow Stefan goodnight" I couldn't face Stefan I was too ashamed too face him. What if Damon's right. What if I really was like Katherine. I had to many questions but no one could answer them. As I went inside the car I broke down. I called Caroline and told her what happened and to go to my house

" 'Lena he's not right you ARE NOT like Katherine she's the bitch who turned me" she was comforting and it was working...a bit

"your absolutely right he is very very wrong because-"

I didn't finish the sentence because the doorbell rang

" I don't want to see anyone " i groaned who the hell is this person

" I'm hurt princess. Since I am your best friend." the voice said

Wait a minute velvety voice, the nickname princess and best friend.

I opened the door and jumped in his arms

" I missed you... Chuck"

Hey guys my first fanfic ever please go easy on me:) reviews would be very helpful ;)

love Sabrina


End file.
